


The 4 Drunken Stages of Law

by alfing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, Humor, Law is a wild drunk, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Slightly Out Of Character, Straw Hat Grand Fleet - Freeform, drunk Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: Stage One: A drunken happiness is evident as Law begins to laugh and giggle at the smallest of things. Eventually, after finding a sense of humor, he begins to spout positive nonsense about how happy he was.Stage Two: Any word could remind Law of his emotional past and he grows teary eyed and rants about how he was an awful person.Stage Three: Most people would try to console Law, assuring him that he wasn't bad and that would evoke anger within him, causing him to challenge anyone who looked him in the eye.Stage Four: Now this final stage is rare, most of the time, his crew has to force him back into the Polar Tang as he angrily fights as many people as possible. But on some occasions, he sobers a bit and becomes a big ball of fluff, blushing at the littlest of comments and enjoying even cuddles.This is why Law isn't allowed to be drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I wanted to write something, so there.

Law was known to be a bad drunk. But it wasn’t like he was a terrible drinker to hang out with, it was actually the opposite. A drunk Law was  _ wild _ . It was because the experience was so lively that the surgeon’s crew would discourage too many drinks in one sitting. For their captain’s safety. But this time around was different, for Law was in the company of the Straw Hats.

 

It was right after they had left Dressrosa and they had a large celebration on Orlumbus’s ship. There was much merry-making and drinking, all for a good cause, Law had believed. And there was no one stopping him from having a cup as well. So in the background, the surgeon drank, an amused expression graced his features. And so began stage one.

Luffy cheerily devoured the gigantic piece of meat presented to him. Was this the heaven he had heard about? Well, it certainly felt like it. The rich, succulent flesh sizzled in his mouth, still fresh from the kitchen. The fat exploded into juices of various flavors that threatened to spill from his lips. Oh, the Straw Hats’ captain definitely needed to ask Sanji to make this for him some other time. “I’f tas’ sho’ gwooood!” he moaned, mouth full of food.

Usopp poked at his plumped cheeks. “I told you to get off the food, Luffy. You’re gonna contaminate it with your foot germs,” the long-nosed sniper complained, grimacing at the worn sandel buried into the side of the meat. The rubber-man paused in his feasting to look at his friend before giving him a greasy grin. “Then mo’ fo’ me!” he declared selfishly, ignoring Usopp’s outraged protests.

Laughter resounded about them, amused by their childish antics. But the noise soon died down when the crowd heard an unfamiliar sound. One by one, heads slowly turned towards the back of the group until all attention was focused on a man clad in a plush, spotted hat. Law appeared to be....  _ Giggling _ ? Five empty mugs surrounded him and his  _ Kikoku  _ shook along with his shoulders as he began to hiccup. The sight was almost terrifying.

Luffy was unfazed by the turn of events and instead encouraged this new side of Law. He dished up a rather large chunk of meat and swung towards his ally enthusiastically. “ _ Shishishi _ ! You look like you’re enjoying yourself,  _ Torao _ ! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile!” he laughed, sitting noisily beside the surgeon. “I brought some meat, want some?” If the sight of Luffy actually  _ sharing his food  _ wasn’t surprising enough, the fact that Law had  _ chuckled  _ and  _ accepted a piece  _ was beyond mind-blowing. Usopp’s jaw had actually dropped to the floor.

“I’m just so happy that we finally defeated Mingo,  _ Mugi _ -ya,” Law slurred, barely able to speak properly. “I had been plot-plotting this for- _ hic _ -years and then you punched him into the ground and- _ poof _ ! No more Mingo!” Luffy laughed and clapped at his explanation while the rest of the party appeared horrified. “ _ Shishishi _ !  _ Torao _ ’s talking funny!” the rubber-man giggled.

“ _ Fufufu _ , it would seem  _ Torao-kun  _ has had a little too much to drink,” Robin chuckled. “I do hope that he doesn’t vomit or spoil his liver.” Those around her cringed at her morbid suggestion. Franky began to encourage Law’s drunken antics as well. “What a  _ superrrr _ way to party! Keep it up,  _ Torao _ !”

“ _ Shhhhh _ ,” the surgeon pressed a finger on Luffy’s face. “You’re too loud,  _ Mugi _ -ya. Use your- _ hic _ -your inside voice.” The rubber-man retaliated by returning the finger to the face. “We’re outside,  _ Torao _ , we don’t have to be quiet,” he responded, grinning still. Law’s face darkened and his eyes turned shiny. “Cora- _ san _ was always quiet... when he used his powers,” he sniffled, looking up at his ally with watery eyes. Stage two was starting to show. “Cora- _ san  _ would try to cheer me up by making loud things quiet- _ hic _ -but I would never laugh even when I thought it was funny. Do you think I hurt his feelings,  _ Mugi _ -ya? Was I a terrible person?”

Luffy was unsure of how to respond and instead pat the surgeon’s head. “I think you’re a good guy,  _ Torao _ ,” he said firmly. Law resisted a sob and buried his face in the straw hat wearing pirate’s chest. “No I’m not, I’m a bad bad person! I’ve done lots and lots of bad things. Like collecting people’s hearts and manipulating others for my own benefit!” he waved his hands in front of Luffy’s face. “I even have  _ tattoos _ !”

The rubber-man pushed the hands away and frowned at his ally. “Hmm... I think  _ Torao _ ’s tattoos are cool,” he nodded and then shook his head. “Wait, no, I think just  _ Torao _ is cool!” Law sniffled and wiped at his eyes, pulling away from Luffy. The surgeon glared at him. “Bad people can’t be cool,  _ Mugi _ -ya,” he drew his  _ Kikoku _ , pointing it threateningly at the younger pirate. And here was stage three.

Zoro’s hand instinctively went to his swords. “Put it away,  _ Torao _ , before you poke someone’s eye out,” he warned. The surgeon flailed his  _ nodachi  _ and arm in the green-haired man’s direction. “Are you picking a fight with me, too, Zoro-ya?” he hiccuped. “I’ll- _ hic _ -I’ll cut you up.” The swordsman drew  _ Wado Ichimonji  _ and  _ Shusui _ , getting in a stance for battle. “It sounds like you’re the one picking a fight, drunken doctor,” he spat.

“Oi, no fighting, you two!” Usopp called from behind Franky, not wanting to get caught in the fray. “You’re gonna destroy the ship!” Law directed his  _ Kikoku  _ towards the sniper. “Are you wanting to fight me as well,  _ Nagahana _ -ya?” he threatened angrily. “I’ll decapitate you and attach your head to the mast.” Usopp screeched and used the cyborg shipwright as a shield, distancing himself from the surgeon.

Luffy intercepted by tackling his ally, wrapping all four of his limbs twice around the other’s body. This caused Law to drop his  _ nodachi _ . “ _ Torao _ , you’re drunk. Stop fighting everyone, you’re being reckless,” the rubber-man scolded.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Usopp muttered.

Robin approached them. “Luffy, why don’t you take him below deck where he can’t cause any trouble? I’ll let you have my share of dinner if you do,” she bribed. The young pirate’s eyes lit up at the supplication of more food and nodded vigorously. “C’mon,  _ Torao _ ! We gotta go or I won’t get food!” grabbing  _ Kikoku  _ and stretching his leg towards the entrance below the deck, he shot the both of them out of sight, allowing the celebration to continue without anymore interruptions.

Law struggled in Luffy’s grip, still determined to finish his fight. “Leggo’,  _ Mugi _ -ya!” he slurred, face red with anger. “‘M not done yet!”

The straw hat wearing pirate was still curled around his ally as he looked at his flushed face. “Y’know...” Luffy furrowed his brows in concentration before beaming. “ _ Torao  _ looks cute when he’s blushing!” Law froze, hazy mind deciphering what was just said. “I’m... cute?”

Luffy nodded. “Yup! You look cute, and pretty, and cool, and... and... and all sorts of things!” he complimented. The surgeon’s eyes widened, haziness receding. “ _ Mugiwara- _ ya,” he managed to say, voice a little more stable. “Don’t say those things so casually...” His cheeks reddened out of embarrassment.

And here was stage four.

Luffy tilted his head. “But when you love someone, you gotta say nice things about them, right? And I love  _ Torao _ , so I gotta say nice things about you, too!” was his logic, his stupidly romantic logic. “Like, I love your face. When you smile it makes me smile! When your face does that thing when you’re thinking really hard, I wanna poke you between the eyes just so your eyebrows will stop being squished! I also love  _ Torao _ ’s voice, when you talk it sounds really pretty, I could listen to you till I fall asleep. And... and your tattoos are really cool, too! Sometimes, when I see them, I wanna trace them with my finger and pretend to doodle pictures next to them or even taste them because I’ve never tasted a tattoo before. It’s probably gross but I don’t know till I try. Oh! I also-”

Law pressed his hand into Luffy’s face. “ _ Stop _ ,” he insisted, using his other hand to hide his face. “You... you talk too much,  _ Mugiwara _ -ya.” The rubber-man frowned and pushed the appendage away. “That’s another thing,” he continued. “I know you always call me  _ Mugiwara _ -ya around everyone else because you wanna look cool. But when it’s just us, call me by my name.”

“ _ Mugiwa _ -”

“Please?”

Law hesitantly met the younger pirate’s eyes, blush increasing. “Luffy-ya,” he tried, quickly averting his gaze as his embarrassment became almost palpable. Luffy grinned. “Say it again,” he encouraged, obviously enjoying the sound of his name coming from his ally’s lips.

“I already said it once, I’m not doing it again,” the surgeon refused. The rubber-man laughed. “ _ Shishishi _ ! Looks like you’re not drunk anymore,” he noticed cheerily.

“I had sobered up a long time ago,” Law sighed. “Now let me go, I promise I won’t do anything ridiculous like I had before.” Luffy seemed to consider his words, humming thoughtfully. “Hmm... nah. I don’t feel like it,” he answered. “I like holding  _ Torao _ !”

The older man was about to argue when he felt the beginnings of a hangover stab at his head. Flinching at the sharp pain, he relaxed in the straw hat wearing pirate’s arms and laid his head back. “Fine, I don’t have the energy to care anymore.”

Law decided that he would never allow himself to get drunk ever again.


End file.
